<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misunderstanding by Dreamingwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113659">Misunderstanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamingwolf/pseuds/Dreamingwolf'>Dreamingwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Rosalie Hale, Cars, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Vampires, Mates, Misunderstandings, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamingwolf/pseuds/Dreamingwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Communication is the key for a relationship to stay strong and happy. Mated or not.</p><p> </p><p>In which Rosalie Hale learns the importance of communication when it comes to her mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jasper Hale &amp; Rosalie Hale &amp; Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Twilight Saga or any of the characters does not belong to me. Their solely Stephanie Meyer's and I'm just a lowly reader who happens to like playing with them and their story :)</p><p>English is not my first language and I don't have any beta's, so please do forgive me for any mistakes.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy my very first attempt of writing.<br/>Thank you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time her mate had refused the invitation to spend some time with her in the garage, Rosalie didn't mind it much. She knows that Bella wasn't interested in cars or  in fixing them up, and so Rosalie decided to not push her. After all, her mate's happiness, safety and comfort will always come first before her own desires and wishes. </p><p>    The second time, she had asked Bella to accompany her in her garage while she tuned up Emmett's Jeep which her mate had also refused  tentatively.</p><p>    "I promised Alice that I'm gonna try out some of the new clothes she had bought for me. Maybe next time, Rose? " Bella answered her with a sheepish smile as she stared right at her molten golden eyes. Rosalie Hale, for her part of being a fool in love only had mumbled out a small okay as she forced herself to give her human mate a grin. After all, she doesn't want Bella to see how disappointed she is with this. </p><p>    Rosalie Lillian Hale will  never force someone especially her mate to do something that she doesn't want to. She's all about free will and giving people choice and that's not going to change for her own joy. </p><p>     It did earn her a kiss on the cheek and a blushing Bella stumbling into the house in a rush, so all was well. </p><p>    The third time Bella had refused another invitation to spend time down in the garage with her, Rosalie felt like there was something wrong. Rosalie had asked Bella out a few times and they had also spent most of their  time together at school. Rosalie would have noticed if anything were a miss, but there wasn't any as far as she had observed. </p><p>    Bella still talked, laughed along with her. Still kisses on her cheek or lips (on rare occasions)  and runs away after a deep red blush colours her cheek into a bright pink. She loved those moments when it happened. </p><p>    By the fifth time, Rosalie Hale didn't know what to make of it. Her mate had absolutely refused to spend time with her while she was working on her cars but opted to spend those times with the rest of her family members instead. She contemplated the reasons quietly to herself before it became clearer to her. </p><p>    Her mate didn't like her hobby. </p><p>    Rosalie didn't know how she didn't see this sooner. She didn't even realize that this had been the reason her mate had refused to spend time with her at the garage at all but seemed fine when they spend time together elsewhere.</p><p>    Rosalie didn't know what to do now that she had figured out what the problem was. She loved this part of herself so much, that she didn't know if she could give up the one thing that had kept her sane in all her immortal years for the sake of her mate. Believe her she didn't really want to cause discomfort for her mate, but seriously; this is a  part of her that she's talking about. </p><p>    Rosalie's inner self was in a turmoil. Thoughts are running rampant in her head that even her vampire brain had a harder time catching on. Her emotions was all over the place and it's grating on her nerves even more. </p><p>     She's Rosalie fucking Hale and she doesn't do emotions. </p><p>      Distinct sound of heavy footsteps which she identified as Jasper's reached her sensitive hearing before the empath himself emerged at the opened garage entrance. </p><p>    " Want to talk about it?" Jasper whispered, not wanting their other family members to eavesdrop. He knows his sister well enough that if he addressed the emotions she was going through or any of their other siblings heard this conversation, she would close up from everyone again. </p><p>     Jasper felt another wave of guilt, anxiety and confusion coming from his sister who had crushed the wrench she held in her left hand. He was pretty sure Rosalie didn't realize that she had done it, but he didn't say anything. Giving her time to feel ready to  talk about whatever that is making her anxious. He didn't want to push his luck by manipulating her emotions. He wanted her to do it on her own accord, something that he knows Rosalie would appreciate. </p><p>    A deep sigh escaped Rosalie's full lips before she motioned Jasper in. Right after he did, Rosalie shut the garage door completely in order to avoid the prying ears of her family. Her garage was entirely sound proofed to prevent the whole Cullen Clan's hearing be damaged by the noise of the repairs she's be doing whole night. </p><p>    Both of them stood perfectly still in the middle of the garage. After a few minutes of composing herself, Rosalie told everything that had happened until the very moment of her deduced conclusion of Bella not liking her hobby. Normally Rosalie would have avoided spilling her guts like this to any of her siblings. She was the family's Ice Queen after all. But words after words kept flowing out of her mouth, making her feel vulnerable than what she was used to. </p><p>     But this was Jasper and she knew by heart that he wouldn't say anything to any of their siblings if she wanted to keep this private. </p><p>     Not like that it matters when there's a seer and a mind reader in the family anyway.</p><p>    Jasper listened as his sister let out all her pent up feelings and deductions out in the open. He wanted to understand the overall picture of this situation before giving out his own opinion on it.  </p><p>     "Did you talked to her about it? "</p><p>    "No, not yet. I just deduced this now, Jas. I'm not sure on how to breach this subject to her, " she muttered to lowly for a human to hear but Jasper managed to catch it nonetheless. </p><p>   "I think you really should talk  to her about this, Rose... You hadn't given her a chance to explain herself and making your own conclusions for her actions will only make both of your life miserable, " </p><p>   "Communication is the key for a happy love life, sister... Mated or not, " Patting Rosalie's shoulder softly, Jasper retreated to search for his own mate; leaving a still contemplative sister behind in her garage. </p><p>***********************************************</p><p>Rosalie's red BMW M3 convertible, her pride and joy was filled with silence as she drove with Bella looking out the window. Bella had always find it fascinating when the trees pass by her completely human vision in a blur of green and brown. She knows that she will regret it the moment she stepped out of the car but who cares anyway?  </p><p>   In a span of what felt like few minutes, Rosalie had already parked her car at the Swan's driveway. Her body was tensed as Jasper's advice and her own deductions swirled through her brain in an alarming rate. </p><p>   If she was a human, Rosalie knows that she would sure have an headache with how much her brain was overthinking in just one minute. </p><p>    Bella who was oblivious to the tension leaned toward the blonde, kissing her cheek as a farewell for the day before opening the door with a soft "See you later Rosalie,"</p><p>    Rosalie captured her mate's hand as soon as Bella's foot planted out of the car, effectively preventing the brunette from leaving. </p><p>   "I.. Wanted to ask you something before you leave .." slight hesitancy slipped into her voice, making Bella halt in her movements. She hadn't seen Rosalie this unsure before, not even when the Vampire was trying to pursue her. It was alarming and Bella will do anything in her power to prevent her Rosalie from feeling it anymore. </p><p>    "What is it, Rose? Is everything alright? " Bella asked, concern lacing her voice. She stepped back into the car, closing the door as she gave Rosalie Hale her undivided attention while the said person avoided looking at her eyes as much as she could. </p><p>   "It's... It's nothing actually, nothing major at least... I just wanted you to know that you could absolutely tell me anything if it makes you uncomfortable and that I will stop fixing up or talking about cars if that makes you more comfortable cause your happiness is what makes my life worth it.... "</p><p>    "Wait... Wait... What? " Bella quickly cut in the now rambling vampire as her brows furrowed. If she had heard it right she believes that Rosalie had just said... </p><p>    " I'll stop fixing up cars and being a mechanic if that had made you uncomfortable. I should have known that you wouldn't have been comfortable with me basically being covered in grease and all like some kind of dude...." Rosalie didn't notice the incredulous look Bella's face was morphing into as she continued to ramble on.</p><p>     "Whoa.. Whoa... Rosalie Hale, stop right there.. Who even came up with the idea of me disliking your hobby? "  Bella's eyebrows rose in expectancy as she stared at the blonde. </p><p>    "Well, you didn't take up any of my invitation to spend time with me at the garage...."</p><p>    "The only reason I avoided the garage when you were working because......you looked so hot in overalls and when your cheeks were smudged with car grease and I had a harder time focusing," the last few parts had came out in a low mumble that if it wasn't for Rosalie's vampire hearing, she wouldn't be able to catch any of what Bella had said. </p><p>    Rosalie's jaw dropped as she stared at the blushing brunette who had her head down, fumbling with her fingers. A nervous habit which she absolutely loathed in every humans with an exception for her Bella. After the initial shock wearing down, a huge grin replaced Rosalie's face when she noticed her Bella trying to get a peek at her reaction from her lowered eyes. </p><p>   Rosalie couldn't stop herself from grinning. </p><p>     "You had deliberately avoided spending time with me in the garage because you thought I was hot and that you would have a hard time focusing?" Rosalie asked again as if she's confirming it to herself with the same shit eating grin etched on her face. </p><p>   Bella could only nod her head as she tried hard to stop herself from blushing, focusing hard on her still fidgeting fingers to avoid looking at the golden eyes which had held her captive since the first day when they met.</p><p>   A gleeful laugh escaped her throat before Rosalie tentatively touched her mate's chin, forcing her to look at her eyes. </p><p>   Rosalie kissed Bella sweetly on her lips until the sound of rumbling engine of a police cruiser reached her ears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for giving this story a chance. Hope you guys liked it &lt;3</p><p>From,<br/>Wolfy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>